I Know About You Two
by anailurophile
Summary: Callie finds out about Leah and Arizona, and she confronts Arizona about it. I was bored, thinking about what's going to happen when this gets brought up on the show, so voila! Hopefully, this can be as amicably dealt with as it is in this story.


It had been roughly two months since Arizona had moved back in with Callie, and they were slowly, day by day, minute by minute, working out their issues with one another. Things were going well, considering, but they both knew they had a lot to work through before they could even consider the possibility of being anything but co-parents to Sophia. So, when Callie came into the on call room that Arizona had been sitting in, resting her leg, she knew that Callie meant business. Whatever she wanted to talk about, it was big.

"Arizona, we need to talk." Callie stated, firmly. Her body language was speaking volumes, at the moment, so Arizona sat quietly, waiting for the storm that she knew was coming. Callie slowly sank into the seat next to her wife, turning to face her.

"I know that you slept with an intern while we were split up." Callie said, sighing heavily.

Arizona's mouth fell open at that. She knew that something was coming, but she would have never guessed it would have been _that_. She was surprised, but she was also furious. Callie didn't have the right to be mad at her for sleeping with someone while they were split up! That's... It was insane. She's the one that gave up on them, she's the one that told Arizona to move out, she... She has no right to be pissed. But Arizona? Arizona did.

"You... You have absolutely no right or reason to be pissed about me sleeping with Leah, okay? You don't. I mean, You-You gave up! You wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't listen to me, you wouldn't even look at me after you found out about Lauren and I, and I don't blame you, but... I thought we were over, Callie! You wouldn't evengive me the time of day, and I was exhausted! I couldn't keep fighting for someone, or something, that didn't want to be fought _for_. I thought you were done with me, with us. I did what I had to do to feel something. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to just sit around, feeling sorry for myself! I've done enough of that in the past year! I thought that you were moving on, I thought you were done with me forever, Callie, and I-I didn't want to - "

"You..." Callie interrupted, calmly.

Arizona took a deep breath before continuing, trying to lower her voice, trying to fight off the tears that were inevitably going to come soon enough, "After all that had happened between us, after everything we'd been through, I thought you'd given up. And - and I didn't blame you. I mean, I put you through so much, and I... I still haven't forgiven myself for that - I probably never will. But I was right. After awhile, I'd realized that you'd given up, that I should just leave you be, let you heal, so I tried to move on. I know this probably doesn't even matter, but Leah didn't mean anything to me. She was just... She was there. She wanted me, and things were easy with her, because it was just sex - no feelings, no strings attached. She was exactly what I needed to try and get over the pain of you moving on. We weren't together, I didn't cheat - this time - I thought you moved on - and I wanted to try and do the same, because I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness anymore..."

The tears that Arizona had been holding in finally came rushing out. She couldn't even look at Callie right now, she didn't want to. But she didn't want to leave her side, either. Her head fell into her hands, and she rocked back and forth, crying to herself. She couldn't go through losing Callie again, she just couldn't.

"Arizona..." Callie began, softly. "That's... That's what I was trying to tell you. I know that you slept with Leah, but you had just as much of a right to try and move on as I did, so I'm not mad, I don't hold it against you. Sure, initially, when I found out, I was pissed. I was mostly pissed just because I didn't hear it from you, though, not because you actually did it.. But then I thought about it for awhile, and I understood why you hid it from me."

Arizona looked up at Callie, her tear stained eyes wide now, "You... You're not mad? I-I only kept it from you, because I thought that you would be furious, and I didn't want to make things worse... I just-I wanted to move on, I wanted to try and make things right with you. I just... I thought that you wouldn't understand why I did it, and I didn't want to deal with that. It was wrong, I know, but..."

Callie sat up straighter, taking Arizona's hand in her own, "I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it. If we're going to be together again, I need you to be 100% honest with me, okay? I need you to talk to me. You can't continue to shut me out, or hide things from me, just because you think it will make me angry."

Arizona nodded, slowly, "Callie, I..." Arizona hung her head, she was just so relieved, she could barely look at Callie.

Callie took her by the chin, making their eyes meet, "What is it?"

Arizona's eyes softened then, when she looked at Callie again, "I just... Thank you."

Callie's brow crinkled, in confusion, "For what..."

The corners of Arizona's lips curled up slightly, she smiled, continuing her thanks, "Thank you for letting me explain... But most of all, thank you for giving me another chance. I understand that it's been hard for you, for both of us, but I'm really glad you're giving us another chance, despite everything that's happened."

"Me too, Arizona." Callie replies, smiling slightly, "Me too." Her smile wider now.


End file.
